


All the ways I love you

by Isabeauu



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam remembers why exactly he likes coming home so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the ways I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Well wasn't that the crappiest summary ever? If you clicked this, you deserve a medal! ;)
> 
> I was talking with a friend on Facebook and somehow we started talking about this, so I just had to put it into a tiny little story. Enjoy, cause I did ;)

The sight I’m met with when I walk into the living room is the most perfect of the day, makes me realize exactly why I was looking forward to getting home exactly. Not because it’s been an exhausting day recording, not because my throat hurts from all the singing and trying and retrying and changing things up and then singing it again. Not because I had to wake up at seven this morning and I’m ready to fall face first onto my bed. No, the exact reason is currently lying on the couch on his stomach, one arm stretched next to him and the other bent upwards, face in the fluffy pillow that’s normally for decorating purposes.

 

I can’t help but smile softly at my sleeping boyfriend’s form. Leaving my shoes at the door, damn you Finnish habits, I soundlessly walk towards the couch and crouch down next to it and swipe away a strand of hair. The way Sauli crunches his nose in his sleep will never not make my heart beat faster. For a minute, I stay absolutely still and let him sleep, but after that minute I can’t wait for the cuteness that is my boyfriend waking up. Which, let me tell you, would make people jealous. I press the softest kiss to his forehead and stroke the little hairs in his neck while waiting for him to wake up. It doesn’t take long until he’s taking a deep breath and presses closer to the touch, even while sleeping. I press another kiss to his arm this time and another on his elbow. That has him squirming a bit and blink one eye open.

 

“Hey baby”, I whisper and press another kiss to his arm. Sauli hums and moves closer to the edge of the couch, closer to me, and I move around a bit so I can hold him better. “Good dreams?”

 

He closes his eye again and smiles lightly, giving me my answer. He then heaves a deep sigh and pushes himself on his side, still close to the edge of the couch. “Didn’t plan on falling asleep.” Softly he starts stroking the side of my neck and I smile sweetly. “Was supposed to cook dinner.” He sighs. “What time is it anyway?”

 

“Almost eight.” Sauli hums and curses. I laugh. “We can order in. Or go out.” Sauli crunches his nose again at the last option and I laugh softly. “Ordering in it is then”, I wink and move to get up but Sauli stops me.

 

“Didn’t say hi yet.”

 

How did I get this lucky, I sometimes ask myself, but up until now I still haven’t found an answer, but I’m thankful for every moment with Sauli, especially the loving, peaceful moments like these.

 

“Hi”, Sauli then whispers and comes in for a kiss, which, of course, I’m happy to give.

 

“Hi.” I smile back and press another soft kiss on his lips. “What are you up for?”

 

“Hugs. And kisses.” He smiles. “And some Italian maybe.”

 

That has me laughing again. “Well, Giorgio’s it is, then”, I say, knowing that’s Sauli’s favorite Italian place that delivers at home. “I’ll be right back with a whole lot of hugs and kisses, okay?” Sauli nods and closes his eyes again. “Don’t fall asleep, baby.”

 

Sauli shakes his head, maybe convincing himself but not me. I’ll have to wake him up again in a couple of minutes, but thinking back on the past couple of minutes, I don’t mind. At all.

 

 


End file.
